A World Away
by Medea
Summary: Kyraelle is swept into Middle Earth, how will she be able to help to Fellowship, and will she come to love one of them? What's the secret of her Past?
1. Default Chapter

A lil info: Yes, yes I know you probably are all saying NO! NOT ANOTHER FIC ABOUT A GIRL COMING TO MIDDLE EARTH AND ETC.!!!! but give it a chance. I'll try not to copy anyone else's ideas, and try to make it as original as possible, but I'm not promising anything. You might like it, so if you will, please read on.  
  
Disclaimer: if you don't know by now, the reason I am writing this fanfic is because I do not indeed own Tolkien's wonderful creations.  
  
A World Away  
  
Medea  
  
Kyraelle closed her tired eyes and rested her forehead on her arms. After a hard day of school, work, and her customary workout she was quite fatigued and ready for a good night's rest. Heaving her book bag onto the floor she sat at her desk and flipped open her English book. Sleep would have to come later, she had homework to do. It was nearing 1:30 am when she finally finished the last of her homework. She hadn't gotten a chance to practice violin yet, which meant that she would probably wake up early and practice before school. She practically fell into bed and as soon and snuggled u into her clean sheets. She debated whether to read or sleep and then remembering that she was to wake up early she gave in to sleep.  
  
In the Morning she woke up extra early at 6:00, got ready as quickly as she could and started to practice her violin. She immersed herself in the sweet sounds of her playing and was almost late due to the fact that she had forgotten the time. She drove to school and made it right before the bell. She was a senior in high school, and would be graduating in six months. She still did not know what she wanted to do with her life.  
  
She lived alone as her parents had died a year ago. It had been a traumatizing experience and she would have not gotten through it had it not been for her friends. She had been allowed to live alone as an adult, because she had been about to turn 18. Her parents had been well-off and she had been their sole heir. She continued to live in her house, and she lived off what her parents had left her. She worked yes, but only because she had a job at the local martial arts school, and enjoyed working there. She also was adept at martial arts including karate and kendo. She was a hard worker and it paid off.  
  
She played the violin, having played it since she was very young. She continued because she loved it. It gave her an inner peace to create beautiful music, and also she remembered how her parents had loved to hear her play.  
  
Also being a good student, she had a very tiresome schedule, practically leaving herself no time to relax, but she enjoyed what she did and so it did not matter much to her. She always made sure to leave time for her friends, especially her best friend, Leila. Leila was a year older than her, but she treated her like an equal, and more than that, like a sister. Leila was actually living with Lyraelle and paid for half of the bills. She was out a lot, usually at the library studying.  
  
She knew that she was overworking herself, but unless she kept herself busy she would start thinking about her parents' death a subject she did not want to think about. Instead it was less painful for her to bury herself in all the things she did.  
  
In her first period class which was History, her favourite subject, she soaked in as much information as she could. She enjoyed History because she was interested in how the past had shaped the present. Then she had an Art class, she went immediately to her easel and took out her cd player, feeling tumultuous she decided that it was a good day to listen to Beethoven. She began to paint and soon her canvas was covered with bright paint, she painted an abstract picture of a tree, it actually was turning out pretty well, which pleased her.  
  
She was then headed to Math, which was actually comforting in it's own way, in that it was very logical and straightforward. She began to day dream in class, about another world, a world where everything would be magical. Reality was so hard and cold, and she loved to escape into her imagination, it was like enveloping herself in her violin playing, it comforted her and softened the blows dealt to her by fate.  
  
Kyraelle sighed as her school bell rang, signalling the end of her schoolday. Today had been the second to last day of class and all her classes had been wrapping up. Tomorrow she would say goodbye to all her classmates and teachers, and she suddenly found herself at a loose end. She knew that she didn't want to go to college for another year or so, but she was a bright student and she also felt the hunger for knowledge. Maybe she would travel, Europe would be quite lovely, she would be able to strengthen her French, and Asia too, she had already learned some Chinese in school. It would be a very relaxing trip, she would let herself be culturally immersed. She would of course get herself in some music schools, it would be nice to practice more. She needn't worry about money so all that was holding her back were her friends, she didn't want to leave Leila.  
  
She went to the washroom to wash her hands, as she dried her hands she studied herself in the mirror. She was Asian, and her features were delicate. She didn't consider herself conventionally pretty, like all the "popular girls", but she didn't think she was unattractive either. She had unusually green eyes, and her sleek, straight, black hair went down to the small of her back. She didn't normally wear makeup, except for some lipgloss occasionally. Her skin was tan which was her normal skin color. She had always been skinny, a fact that she rued. She always felt too skinny and awkward, and she was about 5'8 a little taller than her parents had been. The most distinguishing feature besides her eyes and her hair, were her ears. They looked normal from far away, but closer inspection would reveal that they were slightly pointed at the top.  
  
She headed home and on the way stopped by the grocery store. She felt a sense of loneliness as she walked up and down the aisles. She watched others with their family, joking around or teasing each other. She quickly bought her necessary items and left for home. She let herself into her empty house and put all the items she had bought away. She didn't have work today so she was off the hook. She yawned and realized that she had barely slept enough the whole week, and decided to take a nap to refresh herself. She fell asleep and woke up hours later to the sounds of someone cooking. It was Leila, she smiled to herself, it was nice to be living with someone, some of her loneliness ebbed and she got out of her bed to help Leila.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead, did you enjoy your nap?" Leila smiled at her. She was a tall auburn haired, classic beauty, with hazel eyes. Her features were strong and determined, and she was lean and almost muscular.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did very much, thank you." she replied returning the smile.  
  
"Thanks for doing the shopping." Kyra just grinned and looked over her shoulder to see what she was cooking.  
  
"Hey, stir fry, it looks good!" Kyra exclaimed. They sat down to dinner and afterwards Kyra offered to clean up, seeing as Leila had cooked. She listened to some classical music to calm herself down, and washed the dishes.  
  
When she was done with the dishes she practiced violin for several hours before bed.  
  
That night in bed she had a strange feeling that something was going to happen very soon. She decided that she was just excited that school would be over, tomorrow. Still she couldn't help from feeling anxious about this feeling she had, try as she might she could not get the thought out of her head that besides graduating from high school, tomorrow would be a very important day. 


	2. 

A lil info: Hey this is an au fic, so deal. Lord of the rings is definitely not mine, *sniff*. I'm just gonna say, read it, you might be pleasantly surprised…..or not. Anyways enjoy, and please review!  
  
A World Away  
  
Medea  
  
Kyra woke up early the next morning, and as soon as she had fully woken up, she realized the sense of foreboding that she had felt last night was even stronger this morning. She hopped out of bed and went straight to her shower. As she washed away her sleepiness and took a moment to think about her premonition before she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off.  
  
After getting dressed, she decided that since it was her last day of school she would put on some make up. She dusted on some silver shadow, and lined her eyes with grey liner, then she put on a bit of pale pink blush, and as a final touch red lip gloss. She let her silky hair hang lose, which she normally wouldn't do due to the length of it. She wore a pair of black pants, and a black sleeveless turtle neck, over which she donned a calve length black leather jacket. When she looked in the mirror, she was startled at her transformation, "too matrix for me," she decided, until she saw the time. She ran out of the house, it just wasn't good form to be late on your last day of school.  
  
She arrived in time for the bell. School was short, only about an hour and fourty five minutes. During that time, she said good bye to all her teachers, got her year book, and talked with all her friends. They didn't say good bye because they had decided that they would still be friends out of high school, so what use was it to say bye.  
  
After school ended Kyra went home to get ready for her graduation. She didn't really want to go. After all it was just a formality, she was already a high school graduate. Everyone would be there with their families, and it would just remind Kyra how alone she was. She wouldn't have even thought of going had it not been for Lei, begging her for 2 weeks straight. Lei had taken it upon herself to make sure that Kyra would not miss this momentous occasion, so she was going to take her. Lei was as much an anxious parent as Kyra could hope for. She had cancelled her work for the day, to come to the graduation, and she would be there supporting her, and rooting as loud as all the other parents, maybe even louder. She had even purchased a camcorder to record the event. Kyra did not want to disappoint her, so she had given in.  
  
Lei had decided to take her out to lunch today, and take her shopping in celebration, before her graduation, so Kyra grabbed her violin, makeup, and graduation gown. She brought her schoolbag with her, which contained her journal, her cd player, her cd collection book, a small lap top and her violin music. She made sure not to forget her wallet, which held sufficient funds, for a day of frivolous shopping. She went to her garage and got into her car, which she normally didn't drive because she liked to walk, and hated to park.  
  
She met Lei, at her work place, and they went to a nearby shopping mall. After eating a light lunch, they dove straight into shopping. It was rare for Kyra to have the time to really shop, so when she did she went all out. By the end of their shopping expedition, they were both loaded down with bags. Out of the corner of her eye, Kyra saw a little stand, she went over to investigate. She saw lots of pretty necklaces and rings, but then she saw one that caught her eye. It was a silver necklace, with a green gem pendet in the center, and once in a while the gem seemed to flash different colors. She exclaimed her delight over such a find.  
  
" Pretty isn't it?" she whirled around, and saw an old lady looking at her with a kindly expression on her face.  
  
"Yes it's quite beautiful, how much is it."  
  
"Take it, no one else seems to want it, even though it's very lovely. Besides I think it suits you."  
  
"Thank you, I don't know what to say," Kyra replied, wanting to thank the kind old lady, but she just waved her off with a smile. Kyra realized that Lei hadn't that she had stopped and was now 20 yards ahead of her. Kyra gathered up her bags, and caught up with Lei, who was looking at her with an exasperated expression.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd think that you are purposely trying to be late to your own graduation."  
  
"Who me?" she replied with an innocent smile. "Never."  
  
"That's what I thought." Lei continued to walk towards the parking lot.  
  
Kyra tossed her bags into the back seat of her car and got into the drivers seat. She then realized that she was clutching the pendant tightly in her hand. She admired it for a while. Lei noticing it said, "Hey that's pretty, where did you get it?"  
  
"A little stand at the mall, an nice old lady gave it to me," she answered still staring at the deep green of the pendant. Slowly as if in a trance she lifted it up and settled it around her neck. As soon as it touched her skin she felt a pure feeling radiating throughout her body, emitting like waves from the pendant. All of a sudden it glowed, the gem becoming a brighter green, there was a flash of light, and for a minute a disconcerting feeling of nothingness. Then the car lurched as if having been set down and there was calm.  
  
Kyra had closed her eyes to block out the bright lights and now opened them slowly. A gust of fresh air blew through the car window, carrying the fresh scent of trees and unpolluted air. Her expression became unbelieving, as she took in a sight straight out of a fairy tale. The first thing she saw was what looked to be a city, but it was like no city she's ever seen, it was much too beautiful. Whereas the cities that she had seen had always been cold, steely, and entirely manmade, this place was invitingly warm, with buildings jutting out of the sides of rocks, and waterfalls cascading down the very same rocks. It seemed a wonderful balance between manmade and nature.  
  
She then looked around herself to see where she had landed. Lei was still looking around in wonder. Kyra realized that her car had landed at the edge of a forest. They almost at the gates of the magnificent city. She decided to drive up to the gates and find out where they had been transported to. Luckily the car still worked, so drove up and parked by the gate. Lei looked over at Kyra and gasped.  
  
"Kyra, what happened to you?!"  
  
Kyra looked into the mirror and was startled to find that she had changed, quite drastically. The most noticeable changed was that the points of her ears had become much more distinct. Her hair was also longer and sleeker. The green of her eyes had deepened to a jade-emerald green, and it seemed that she had become more slender and a little taller. Her cheekbones were more defined, and the whole effect almost ethereal. Lei looked slightly dazed, not being sure whether she was dreaming or awake.  
  
Suddenly the gates opened and out came some people who had long blond hair, and to her surprise pointed ears much like hers. They were carrying bows and arrows, and before she could react, they had the car surrounded and their bows poised to shoot.  
  
"Stop!" a commanding voice boomed. The beings that surrounded her car glanced at each other and uneasily lowered their bows. A man suddenly appeared and broke into the circle of people around her car.  
  
"My pardons, welcome to Rivendale your Highness, I am Lord Elrond."  
  
  
  
*Remember to review on your way out, and thank you for reading my story! More to come!* 


End file.
